Show pony
by The Liar And Honest
Summary: There aren't enough Show pony stories, so I've decided to write one about him during the disaster. Killjoy story.


****A/N: There aren't enough Snow pony stories! Please tell me what you think of mine.

* * *

Chapter 1-Cancer

I sat on the couch, wasting away my weekend by stuffing cheetos and coke into my mouth, silently flicking through the TV. I stopped on Kerrang.

I turn my head at the suddenly noise of my mom opening the living room door, stunned look and tears on her face.

"Mom?" I said, curious why she was crying. "Are you ok?"

She sat on the couch next to me and let her face fall into her hands.

I turned down Kerrang, playing my chemical romance's 'cancer' and gave my mom a hug. She threw her arms round my neck and whispered in my ear.

"He's gone."

"Who?" I asked.

"Your father," she said, choking out each word. I froze. My dad was dead?

"H-how?" I stammered, trying not to cry.

"He was s-stabbed when he was walking home from work," my mom stammered. I couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears started leaving trails down my cheeks. My dad was my best friend, I looked up to him all the time, asked him for advice, played video games, and now he was gone. I stood up and stormed toward the door.

"Jack, don't go," my mom cried. It pained me, but I ignored her. I grabbed my roller skates that were leaning by the door and laced them up. I started skating along the route to my father's old work place and saw police cars on the horizon.

When I arrived on the murder scene, I let out a whimper of sadness as I saw my dads mangled, wounded body in a body bag. A paramedic zipped up the bag and my attention turned to two policemen looking over a dagger, some files and a vampire mask. I caught a few words.

"Better living...5th one this month...what now?" I gritted my teeth in fury. BL/ind? The dog food company killed my father?

I skated back toward my house and stopped in front of a BL/ind poster. They killed my father, they will pay. I tore it down and continued skating.

I stopped in front of my home and hesitated. After a few minutes thinking I turned and continued skating along the road.

Soon I came to the local horse stables. I called out and waited for a response. None came so I jumped over the gate blocking the entrance. If I was here alone, that means I can see all the horses, the working horses, race horses and my personal favorites, show ponies.

I pulled up a box and sat outside one of the pony stables. The name plaque read 'Bubbles'.

"Oh Bubbles," I sighed, gently stroking it's muzzle. "What am I gonna do? My dad's gone, my mom is mourning and I'm still in school...the future doesn't look bright."

I sat in silence for a few moments, absently stroking Bubbles' mane until the ground began shaking.

"Bub-" I began to yell before the stable roof collapsed and fire flooded in, the smoke causing me to cough violently. I turned and sighed with relief when I saw Bubbles was safe. She jumped over the large beam that had crushed the door to her stable and I climbed onto her back. I held her mane tight as she ran through the fire. Another explosion in front of us caused her to rear up and whinny with fear. She turned and ran full speed to the other end of the stable.

My lungs were filling with smoke and I was about to pass out, but then Bubbles burst into the field and bolted toward the exit. As soon as we were on the road I dismounted and hugged the horse, it saved my life. All around me buildings were exploding into great balls of fire. I skated top speed in the direction of home, not stopping until I reached out driveway. Quickly, I hid behind the mailbox, why were BL/ind in my house. Then I heard it, the scream of my mom as two BL/ind workers dragged her out.

"Mom!" I yelled, skating toward them. One of the workers turned to me, smiled and shot me right in the chest with a gun. I didn't feel the pain of death, I wasn't even wounded. It was a stun gun. The last thing I saw before everything went black was my mom being stuffed into a van.

"Mom," I called weakly before slipping away, the world burning all around me.

* * *

Should I continue?


End file.
